The prior art includes various systems for varying the contour of floors, such as wedges (inclined planes) operable from a side of the floor to raise or lower blocks which support the floor surface. However, to the best of the inventors' present knowledge, there are no prior art systems which employ remotely-controlled jacks or like devices in any configuration as effectively as in the present disclosure.